


On Love (and Life)

by LadyMerlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Twenty-six drabbles on Viktuuri; one for each letter of the alphabet.





	1. A is for Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random word generator for this challenge. Though I followed my own rules (no shopping for words), not every word was interpreted exactly and most were written in 15 minutes snippets when I was on the train or during lunch. I apologise in advance. 
> 
> Ratings from Gen to Mature. Each chapter will be rated separately.

Rating: Teen

 

After the GPF results are announced and the press-conference is over, Viktor herds Yuuri into his hotel room with empathy in his eyes, warm from his own memories of competitions past, pride sparkling like the silver medal clenched tightly in Yuuri’s fist; a lifeline. Yuuri isn’t sure he’s even functioning by then; his mind is absolutely blank and he’s pretty sure his limbs are trembling. He can’t feel anything.

Viktor undresses him neatly despite Yuuri’s rubbery and uncooperative limbs and deposits him into the shower cubicle, from where Yuuri stares at him blankly until Viktor undresses himself and joins him. Viktor chuckles something about how this wasn’t how he’d planned his first shower with Yuuri, but there’s nothing mean in his voice. Yuuri doesn’t have enough functioning brain cells to process that he’s naked and that Viktor is washing his back with gentle but impersonal hands.

“When I won my first GPF medal,” Viktor shares, filling the silence with his soft burr, “I vomited all over myself in the locker room, my shoes, my costume, everything. Yakov found me, put me in the shower, fed me crackers and soup, and put me to bed. He actually tucked me in, I think. I must have been thirteen? No one had tucked me in in years.”

The story and the warmth of Viktor’s voice help Yuuri find his wits and he leans into Viktor until Viktor makes eye-contact and kisses him. They kiss until Viktor drops the bar of cheap hotel soap and presses his slim fingers into the soft flesh of Yuuri’s hips and ass, no doubt searing marks into his soul and leaving bruises on pale skin; until they’re both out of breath and the shower runs cold and they’re gasping and laughing into each other, helpless.

Even as Yuuri’s rinsing soap suds off Viktor’s chest and they’re both shivering to escape the icy cold spray, Yuuri can’t stop kissing him, soft lips pressed into Viktor’s jawline and his neck and the hummingbird flutter of his pulse in the hollow of his throat. Viktor’s eyes are closed, head tilted back, and he’s whispering Yuuri’s name like a prayer.

When they’d been training Yuuri had often wondered what would happen _after_ the GPF was over. When they were finally done. Oh, he knew the big picture – people would return to their own countries and continue training and they’d keep competing until they couldn’t compete anymore, but he hadn’t known what would happen in the immediate aftermath of the competition.   

In hindsight, Yuuri couldn’t have imagined a better way to begin the rest of their lives together.


	2. B is for Barnacle

Rating: Teen

 

When Yuuri is drunk, he’s confident, bubbly and flirtatious – things he is not when he’s sober.

When Viktor is drunk, he’s the same as he always is (confident, bubbly, and flirtatious), but he’s also clingy as fuck. It’s great.

By the time they start going out regularly, Yuuri has accepted this as a fact of life; that when he returns home after a night out, he will have a Viktor-shaped growth attached to his back, smiling sweetly and nuzzling into the base of his neck like an overgrown puppy.

Barnacle!Viktor presses wet kisses behind Yuuri’s ears, nibbles at his earlobes, and stuffs his sticky fingers into Yuuri’s tightest pockets, dangerously close to _things_ that shouldn’t be touched in public. Barnacle!Viktor refuses to shower on his own and insists on drinking water only from Yuuri’s mouth (kinda sweet but also a little gross). Barnacle!Viktor drapes himself over Yuuri like a blanket, hot hands everywhere until he falls asleep and Yuuri ends up with a raging hard-on that he can’t take care of because Viktor’s knee is in the way. Because Viktor was stupidly possessive of Yuuri’s dick, drunk or sober.

Barnacle!Viktor rarely survives to see the light of the morning. Hungover!Viktor extracts his limbs from where they are tangled with Yuuri’s limbs, because Hungover!Viktor is not afraid that Yuuri is going to float away and leave him gravid and Earth-bound. Hungover!Viktor kisses Yuuri while he’s still sleep-soft and sweet, limp and submissive in a way Yuuri rarely is, drunk or sober.

Hungover!Viktor remembers how Yuuri took care of him the night before, a thankless task if there ever was one, and kisses him even deeper, enjoying how Yuuri lets him in even though he is half-asleep, trusting and entirely _his_. Viktor wraps himself around Yuuri and hopes that Yuuri wakes up feeling as loved as Viktor had, when he fell asleep the night before.


	4. E is for Enchanted

Rating: Gen

 

Viktor has honestly never been so entertained in his _life_.

The Japanese Yuuri is bubbly, and flirtatious, and he moves like he's made of rubber or silicone, like his bones aren't restricted by anything so common as joints. Viktor is utterly captivated by the swivel of Yuuri's hips on that pole (and why was there a pole in the banquet hall anyway? Where did it come from?); driven to distraction by the desire to run his fingers through Yuuri’s bedhead and to press his nose into the base of Yuuri's sweat-damp throat. 

It’s all very entertaining from a distance, in a removed sort of way – the way Viktor has been feeling increasingly removed from the skating world; distant from the ice, untouchable. Until Yuuri makes his way up to Viktor with sparkling eyes and champagne-flushed cheeks and demands that Viktor become his coach, hips grinding against Viktor’s own, and his emotions blaring loud and clear on his adorable face. 

No, then Viktor isn’t entertained by Yuuri. Viktor is _enchanted,_ and he knows this feeling is here to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic has been written. I'm posting the chapters as I clean them up.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. They're pretty much the only things that keep me going.


End file.
